Monster High OC version
by Lil'Tynes100
Summary: Wolfita and Valence's adventures. The month before school starts, lets hope they get there on time.
1. Chapter 1 Lumber

Okay so Collin and Storm are sitting in the empty meadow when they hear a noise

"Storm, did you hear that?" Collin asked

"Yeah did you?" Storm asked

"No, I haven't been here for the last 20 seconds!" He said sarcasticly

"Jeez... I was just asking." Storm said

"I think it came from over there"He said pointing towards a bush.

Storm and Collin walked over calm and quietly as, Storm and Collin ready for battle saw Valence and Wolfita sitting there gazing at there brothers chopping wood.

"What are you ghouls doing here?" Storm asked

"Were here supervising to make sure Vason, Valike, and Clawson get their work done." Wolfita said with a smile

"Yeah. We already finished from yesterday." I said laughing

"Well, we were just getting ready to go anyway." Collin said

"Valence!" Vason called

"What now Vason!" I responded back.

"I kinda..." Vason was cut off

" TIMBER!" Clawson called.

"Everybody look out!" Wolfita screamed.

Everybody fled the woods and meadow. They ran to Monster High.

"Think we coulda stopped a little farther back then this."I said

"Yeah." Wolfita said.

"That was a little extreme don't ya think Vason!" Clawson said

"Yeah but thats what the Tynes do. We live big and bold or we go home." He said to Clawson

"Hmm." Valike replied to Vason

"Wolfita we gotta go!" I said running

"Where?" She replied

"Remember." I said handing her the paper

"OH SHOOT." Wolfita said running after me.

"Bye guys and Ghouls tell mom I said ' I'll be back later.'" Wolfita called over her shoulder running outside after me.

Meanwhile...

"Where's Valence and Wolfita, don't they know how to be on time?" The boys questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

"WAIT" I screamed just as the boys were walking away.

"You ghouls got here just in time. We were about to leave." The tall manster said holding the concert tix in his blue hand.

"Wolfita you made it." The smaller manster stated excitedly.

"Yeah Flashy, I made it here on time." Wolfita stated gazing into Flash's eyes.

"I thought you weren't gonna call me Flashy anymore?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry Christian." Wolfita stated not as happily.

"Well why are we just standing here. Lets go see Demons & Angels!" I said holding Holt's hand.

"Yo, yo, yo, yeah she's right let's gooooo!" Holt yelled dashing ahead of us.

"Wait you don't have your ticket!" I said walking after him. What was the point in running he'd realize soon enough and run back, I thought.

"My ticket! I have my ticket! Now let me in!" Holt screamed to the guard.

"You idiot I have your ticket." I said holding it to his face.

"Ops. Hehe, sorry." Holt said looking down.

"Ugh. Just go in." The guard said pointing to the door.

"Sorry bout him. He's been waiting months to see them perform." I said walking in.

"Yeah, yeah." The guard said.

The concert began with there hit song: I Wish You Were Mine!

"Dude, this is my favorite song." I said to Wolfita.  
"I know Valence you play it all the time." Wolfita replied

"Hey Valence! The next song is Incapable! And after that is Invincible!" Holt said over the music so I could make out the words.  
"Holt I know."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, it was on the flyer!"  
"Oh Yeah."

Soon the concert ended and we stuck behind. As we started to leave two younger teens started harassing the Lead. No matter how hard she tried the teens wouldn't leave her alone. So I walked over and stated "Is there a problem here?" cause clearly the guard wasn't at his post, a fight must have broken out in front.

"Hey look at the little girl, what ya gonna do about it? Huh?" The taller one asked"Yeah look at the stupid shrimp." The other one stated  
"Stupid is a mean word!" I yelled at the other man.  
"Ooo I'm so scared of you. Haha!"  
"Look you! Unless you want your nose replaced with a nub I suggest you leave! Now!" I stated  
"Valence what's wrong?!" Holt called looking back seeing the Lead, me and the two teens yelling at each other.

"HEY!" Holt screamed realizing it wasn't just some fanboys.  
"How many of them are there?"  
"What do you mean?" Questioned the Lead.  
"Of these stupid monsters!"  
"I TOLD YOU STUPID IS A MEAN WORD!" I said lunging for the shorter teenager.

We both toppled to the ground I was on top of him, punching him in the gut.  
"Get off of me ya freak!" The teen said in agony  
"No you need to learn your lesson!" I screamed  
"Valence, lets just go." Holt said pulling me off.  
"Okay."


End file.
